Kaorus thoughts
by Sougen-san
Summary: Revised! This will be changed into a REAL story! please R&R Its a Kaoru story unlike any other!
1. Musings

Disclaimer: Do not own Evangelion, Gainax does, I make no cash. :(  
  
Kaorus Thoughts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Solace' ******* As Kaoru sits on a piece of broken statue overlooking the ocean he starts to think about his task before him.  
  
'Soon I will be with the father. SEELE has there plans, I have my destiny.'  
  
As Kaoru shifts slightly his thoughts take him to the profiles of the pilots.  
  
'Rei Ayanami. I am like you, just as you are like me. That alone makes us the same.'  
  
He smiled.  
  
'Asuka Langley Sohryu. So proud, yet you are so fragile and easily broken. Even now when you have fallen from grace, you still are fighting a battle with your past. I pity you.'  
  
As Kaoru started to gently hum to himself he closed his eyes and smiled as he imagined the third child, Shinji Ikari.  
  
'You're the one that will bring peace to them all, even if it costs you own. You Shinji Ikari are the one I would like to meet the most.'  
  
He frowned ever so slightly.  
  
'As you save them time and time again, you are never thanked. Never loved. I have never met anyone so alone in the world as you Shinji Ikari.'  
  
He smiled again as he thought of the twelve black monoliths that brought him to being.  
  
'You have your plans for me SEELE but we shall see who is the victor in this little game of yours.'  
  
"Perhaps. I can show you the affection that you deserve, Ikari Shinji."  
  
As Kaoru opened his eyes he let out a sad sigh of what this meant for the blue eyed pilot.  
  
'Then again, that could be risk in itself. I only hope that you could understand my reasons when the time comes for me to return to my father.'  
  
He smiled examining the placid blue of the sea.  
  
'Yes, I will show him. I will show him that he was never alone in this world. I only pray that he can handle the next challenge he will surely have to face.'  
  
He started to hum Ode to Joy.  
  
'Good, Everything is good.'  
  
Then he turned around to the surprised Third Child.  
  
"A song is a good thing it brings hope. Hope is good, is it not Ikari Shinji?"  
  
Authors notes: My first short on evangelion, I hope I portrayed Kaoru correctly if I didn't then shoot me. :D R&R is appreciated. Bye! 


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own evangelion, Gainax does. I make no cash. : P  
  
Kaorus Thoughts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Meetings' ********  
'That was most amusing.' Kaorus thought as he recalled being introduced to the rest of the pilots personally.  
  
'Pilot Sohryu has a stronger will then I had originally planned, but she is still weak. Pilot Ayanami does not know of our destiny.how strange. And you Shinji Ikari.' Kaoru grinned at the boys back as he led him towards the men's showers.  
  
"I'm sorry about Asuka, Kaoru. She has been a little upset lately after being defeated by the fifteenth angel. I'm.uhh.." He trailed off as Kaoru plainly saw his opening.  
  
"Worried about her?" Kaoru spoke normally as the third child's face turned beet red.  
  
"Y-Yes I guess you could say that." Shinji stated nervously as he opened the door to enter the locker room with Kaoru following behind with his ever- present grin.  
  
"I see, you care for her. Do not be worried, I'm very sure Pilot Sohryu will recover from whatever's bothering her soon enough Shinji-kun." Kaoru smiled as he figured out what he had been missing.  
  
'I will be sure to make good use of her unit when it is time to unite with my father.' Kaoru thought with joy.  
  
'I wonder if Shinji-kun will be able to help her? What an amusing thought. The second will surely fall second indeed.' Kaoru smiled at this somewhat dark thought as he turned on the shower and let the warm liquid wash over his body.  
  
"Kaoru-kun?" Shinji called as he started adding shampoo to his hair. Kaoru took his head out of the spray and looked curiously at Shinji.  
  
"Yes?" He said as he grinned his playful smile.  
  
"Will you come with me somewhere tomorrow? Ya know, just the two of us? I'll show you around the city if you'd like. I know Unit 00 damaged most of the buildings but there are still some sites left, how about it?" Shinji asked quite nervously as he ducked his head back into the showers spray to avoid the rejection he expected to happen.  
  
Kaoru considered it as he watched Shinji wash the soap from his hair.  
  
"Shinji?" Called Kaoru as Shinji brought his eyes back up from the shower floor to Kaorus smiling face.  
  
"Yes, Kaoru?" Shinji asked hesitantly as he expected to be turned down.  
  
'I must decide if I should know Shinji or fulfill my destiny. I must know Shinji.' Kaoru gave Shinji his most charming smile and spoke.  
  
"I'd be honored if you would show me around Shinji-kun." Kaoru spoke still smiling.  
  
"Thank you, Kaoru-kun." Said Shinji as he smiled at Kaoru once before adding conditioner to his hair.  
  
"The honor is all mine Shinji-kun. The honor is all mine." Spoke Kaoru as he washed the last of Conditioner from his hair.  
  
"Shinji-kun?" Called Kaoru as he started to rinse off the last of the suds on his body.  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-kun?" Asked Shinji as he finished his shower and started to get out.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to be your friend Shinji-kun." Kaoru spoke with just the barest hint of sadness.  
  
"It okay Kaoru-kun, it was nothing." Shinji replied right away.  
  
Kaoru smiled as he finished his shower and proceeded to dry off. Shinji took a glance at one of the overhead digital clock NERV had.  
  
"I guess its time to go." Shinji said deadpan.  
  
"Is it over already?" Kaoru replied.  
  
"Yes, Kaoru its time to go to bed." Shinji said as he grabbed a cup of water from NERVs drinking fountains.  
  
"Together with you?" Kaoru said as Shinji started choking back his water spilling it on himself.  
  
"N-no Kaoru, I have to get back home, you should head home too." Shinji replied beet red as he took one last look at Kaoru before he left the locker room.  
  
"Indeed." Was all Kaoru said as he got dressed and walked home with one thought in his head.  
  
'I hope he will be ready when the time comes.'  
  
Authors Notes: There! Is that enough? I'm going t continue this story cause well I just got what's the word? Inspiration? Yes!!!! The story will play out a little differently then the series. Again R&R is appreciated thanks!  
  
TheCrimsonDragon 


End file.
